wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Shifting Scales
Prologue Scaleshifter shuffled around in the darkness of the library. It was pitch black in the middle of the night, and Scaleshifter was stuck here, working on a project for the Queen. I want this one to be special', she said.'Don't fail me now.' Scaleshifter growled at the scroll in front of him, ''An Encyclopedia of The Dangerous Beasts of Pyrrhia. ''The Queen always acted like Scaleshifter was a clever tool she could use whenever she wanted, and discard whenever she wanted. It was ''stupid ''and ''frustrating, ''and Scaleshifter just wished he could reach his claws back into time and scratch out that fateful moment when he had boasted about his abilities. To erase the Queen's interested look at him when he had said that he could catalog and transcribe any scroll in the kingdom. Scaleshifter kicked a scroll rack, sending volumes of ''The Adventures of Darklight flying. Scaleshifter sighed. There was no amount of rack kicking or scroll flying that could lift his spirits.... He had bound himself to the Queen, a life of slavery for the thing he had once adored doing. After all, how could this ever change? Chapter One Lightender opened his eyes to see a dark, damp cave. He turned his eyes onto his talons and found that they were black. As he twisted himself out of the crevice he was stuck in, he heard a soothing voice in his head. ''|Oh yes, you have been created. Hello Lightender, you are my servant and you shall follow my every command. Go over to that town and murder everyone, okay?|'''. "Yes.... Master." Lightender groaned, pulling himself fully out of the cave. The bright light filled everything now; the round thing in the sky was burning bright. Lightender scuttled out of the cave, wincing at the light. He soon saw past the evening glare and spotted a town over the horizon. Some murky, weird instinct opened up inside Lightender, as he flew straight towards the town. As Lightender ventured closer and closer to the town, he could smell the sweet scent of cinnamon and sugar in the air. ''Ooh, food and sugar! Also peasants to slaughter! Yay!, ''he thought as he swooped down to one house. The world outside was already pitch dark and filled with the sound of the crickets playing their odd little ditty. This was more to Lightener's liking, but the world inside the house was completely different. It was totally lit up by lanterns and fire. He could see three dragons huddled up in there. Two were obviously the parents of the smaller one who was gnawing on a scavenger bone. Lightender smiled. This would be easy.... First he broke down the door. The family was just having dinner, and now they looked on with shocked faces. Lightender shot out darkness at the father, letting the shadows devour his every being. As the mother and the child screamed, he launched several shadows at the child, letting it be devoured slowly and surely, right in front of the mother. Lightender cackled with insane glee. He then stood forth to the mother, and stared right at her horrified face. He then took his talons and slowly ripped out her heart. Lightender cleaned up and moved on to the other houses. This was going to be fun. ''Two Years Later....... Lightender clenched his talons on the rough and cold surface of the Great Ice Palace. He was tired of waiting in line to meet Queen Taiga. He was also tired of standing in this grotesqueWyvern had sent him here on a mission to assassinate her. He wasn't sure why Wyvern couldn't just kill Taiga himself, with his supernaturally powerful power and all. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions